The present invention relates generally to new and novel arrangements and methods of connecting input/output terminals together. More particularly, the present invention relates to arrangements and methods to provide capacitive couplings between input/output terminals without physical contact therebetween, such as the input/output terminals associated with signal lines and price display units.
In many prior art devices, the input/output terminal of a electrically transmitting data signal line is physically brought into contact with the input/output terminal of a price display unit for data communication to be transmitted therebetween. Such physical contact establishes a channel for transferring a signal consisting of data and the like.
However, if attachment and detachment of the respective input/output terminals is repeated frequently, a connection by physical contact is liable to induce a poor connection. In particular, in instances where connected parts are exposed to vibration or shock the possibility of a poor connection occurring is increased.